


In Whatever Time We Have

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [55]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: The army of the death is marching upon Winterfell and Jon knows that the time has come to fight or die. But before he can face death, there are a few things he has to confess. And they're all about Sansa.





	In Whatever Time We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 of jonxsansafanfiction's Love Songs Event on Tumblr

 

He felt it. He didn’t know how and he didn’t know why, but he felt it. He felt it in his bones. He felt it in his soul. He felt it in his heart.

They were coming.

The army of the death was coming.

They could be here tomorrow. They could be here in a few days or a week. But they were coming and there was no one to stop them.

No one but them.

“It’s time.” Jon took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. He straightened his back and lifted his chin. He still wasn’t used to being king, but he had watched Ned and hoped that looking as much like him as possible would be enough. “The white walkers are marching upon us and we are all that stands between them and Westeros.” He spoke slowly. “Right now it’s not about who will end up on the iron throne. It’s simply about who will survive.” 

There was nothing but absolute silence, but when he looked at Sansa, sitting firmly on his right, she nodded. 

“Tonight love your husbands, love your wives and kiss your children goodnight. Tomorrow we’ll show the death what we’re made of.” 

The crowd in front of him started cheering and Jon felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Maybe he wasn’t used to being a king, but he was used to fight and to command an army. He could do this. He would do this.

“Winter is coming, but the North will endure!” Jon raised his voice. “For Winterfell!” He let his glance wander over all the people who had pledged their loyalty to him while they left the great hall to enjoy their possible last day on earth. 

And only when there was nothing but utter silence and he and Sansa were the only ones left he fell down in his seat and allowed the weight of the upcoming war to crush him. 

“Jon…” Sansa placed a hand on his. Her touch was gentle and light and her voice was soothing. “You should take your own advice and spend time with the people you love tonight, saying goodbye.” She almost choked on the last word and Jon’s hand went through his dark black curls. 

“I know.” He’d have to say goodbye to Sam, to Bran, to Arya. He’d have to say goodbye to Sansa. He’d have to say much more to Sansa. It could be his very last chance. Maybe he would die tomorrow, or next week, or somewhere in between. Maybe he could never tell her anymore.

But he didn’t know where to start. He had never been much of a talker, not when it came to his wishes, longings and feelings. He had never been much of a talker when it came to love.

But he wasn’t the only one who didn’t move. 

“Jon?” Sansa was the first to break the silence. “I know that I wasn’t always nice to you when we were kids.” Her lips curled up into a sad smile. “But you’re an amazing king. Father, Robb…” She hesitated for a moment. “They would be really proud of you and how far you’ve come.”

He glanced at the girl next to him, speaking as if they were not children simply pretending to be kings and queens. “It will all be pointless if we lose.”

“No, it won’t.” Sansa firmly shook her head and she tightened her grip on his hand, which she was still holding. “The last years have been hard, yes, but there have been nice moments too.” Her smile brightened. “And I’m glad I was here to see you become the amazing leader you are now.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Sansa.” 

Without her he would have been dead. He wouldn’t have had the courage to march on Winterfell. He would have lost the battle against Ramsay. He wouldn’t have won the trust of the North. He wouldn’t have been able to tell everyone about the true war that was coming. 

“And I’m glad I didn’t have to.” He added and swallowed. “You’ve always been beautiful, but I hope that by now you know that you’re so much more than that. You’re smart. You’re brave. You’re strong.” He treaded on dangerous ground, but he realised he had not much to lose. “And if there had been more time, I would have asked you if there was maybe a part of you that could love me.”

“O, Jon…” Sansa let out a deep sigh and then she pressed the palms of her hands to his cheeks. “There is not a part of me that doesn’t love you.” She locked her glance with his and then she leaned in to kiss him. 

At first her kiss was soft and tender, but then he wrapped his arms around her and parted his lips. 

They forgot where they were. They forgot who they were. They forgot the time.

And minutes, or hours, later, when they were both out of breath and their lips were red and swollen they pulled back and realised that every second that passed was one more second closer to what could be the end.

“Let me go with you.” Sansa bit her lip. “I know I can’t fight as well as you or Arya. But I can’t stand the thought of staying behind, not knowing who will come knocking on my door. You or the army of the death.” She kissed him again. “And if these are our last days on earth, I want to spend them with you.”

And despite the war that was coming, despite death waiting for them around the corner, despite the lack of promises if there would ever be a tomorrow, Jon felt himself smiling. “I won’t leave your side until the last bit of air leaves my body. It doesn’t matter if that’s tomorrow, next week or in a hundred years.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you, starting with tonight.” He stood up from his seat and stretched out his hand.

With a smile Sansa placed her hand in his and a small scream escaped her lips when he lifted her up and carried her towards her bedroom.


End file.
